Life, Love, and Truth or Dare
by spooney
Summary: Mmmm that voice. That velvety smooth voice. I could live on that voice alone. Well the body that goes with it isn't too bad either. If only the speaker of this wonderful, amazing, sexy body wasn't interrupting my sleep.


Chapter 1

Wake-up Call

* * *

"Roza..."

Mmmm that voice. That velvety smooth voice. I could live on that voice alone. Well the body that goes with it isn't too bad either. If only the speaker of this wonderful, amazing, sexy body wasn't interrupting my sleep. Ugh now thoughts of his body are ruining my sleep not just his voice!

"Just 5 more minutes of sleep, please Comrade?" I mumbled.

"Rose, get up now before I have to get you up!" insisted the voice of my Russian god.

"Well that sounds exciting, but I'd rather get you up if you know what I mean," I say. As the words left my lips I barely opened one eye wide enough to see the faint smile fade from his lips as his guardian mask went back into place. Even with his mask though, I could see the lust for me that I created with my little statement. Seeing this brought a smile to my lips. His smiles are such a rare occurrence that when they do show, my heart feels like melting.

"Roza I'm not going to tell you again."

"What was that Comrade? I didn-AHHH DIMITRI!" I shrieked as he threw off my blankets and pulled me into his arms bridal style. "Well I guess this position is better than bed," I said seductively while wrapping my arms around his neck and attaching my lips to his.

"Mmm, Roza your wasting our training time," he said as he pulled our lips apart and rested his forehead to mine.

"That's ok we can do other things," I said giving him my Rose Hathaway man-eater smile.

"Like what my Roza?"

"Hmmm, well I can show you better than I can tell you..." I said as I attached my lips to his again, this time though, I took control. I wrapped my arms as tightly as I could around his neck and ran the tip of my tongue lightly across his lower lip. He gladly granted me entrance and I began a dance with our tongues and we quickly found a steady, common rhythm. As our kiss intensified, I slowly loosened my arms to shift my body closer to his and he caught the idea of what I was trying to do. He used all the force he could muster to pull us apart.

"Well that is always a tempting idea but-" he started but was cut off by a pounding on my door.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

"Rose! Are you awake yet?" Yelled my best friend Lissa as she pounded on the door again.

"Well I guess training isn't going to happen today. Don't you always tell me they come first Comrade?" I questioned with a sly grin as I reluctantly detached myself from his arms.

"Oh, Roza," I heard him mumble as I went to answer my door.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

"I'm coming Liss!" I heard a small chuckle from Dimitri as I opened the door and it brought another smile to my face to know that he caught the double meaning in my words. When I opened the door, I was greeted my more people then I was expecting.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask a little confused as to why the whole gang was standing outside my door.

"We're playing truth or dare!" Lissa tells me excitedly. "Are you in? Play with us please! It won't be the same without you!"

"Hell yes I'm in! I'll make Dimitri play with us too," I exclaimed. Mine and Dimitri's relationship was known about within my group of friends and they all accepted it. Okay, well honestly, most of them accepted it. The only one who seemed to have an issue was Adrian, but well, he was Adrian and we know why he feels that way, we just wish he would get over his feelings for me.

"Can we play in your room since we're all already here?" Lissa asked bringing me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah guys, come on in," I say steppin inside so they can all follow. As I plopped onto the bed with my Russian god I said, "Dimitri, we're all going to play truth or dare. Are you ready for this?"

"I guess Roza, but you should do something first."

"What's that Comrade?" I asked, confused again for a second time in less than five minutes.

"Put on some clothes. You're only wearing your underwear and a tank top." I looked down not believing what he said was true til I saw myself. I didn't even have on a bra. Oooops. If it were just me and Dimitri this attire would be perfectly fine since I would have use my Rose wits to get him to remove them anyways. Hell, it'd even be ok with just me and Liss, but with everyone else in my room changed matters. Especially the fact that Adrian was a part of this group. He might be partially accepting of Dimitri and I but that didn't mean he had stopped trying to hook up with me. I instantly jumped up and threw on some shorts to cover my bottom half and i loose fitting sweater to cover my top.

"Jeez Belikov, why did you have to say something to make her cover the view?" Said Adrian, probably just to get arise out of Dimitri. That seemed to be his favorite pass-time ever since Dimitri and I came out of the closet with our relationship.

"Just to piss you off of course," Dimitri replied with more spite in his voice than necessary.

"Okay boys, I know I'm amazing but let's not fight, save it for the game." I said and got mumbled a 'okay' and 'fine' back as answers. "Let's get this started. Liss, since you were the one who was banging on my door, you just became my first victim, truth or dare?"


End file.
